


Человек действия

by Satin356



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satin356/pseuds/Satin356
Summary: Кенни – человек действия. Слушая множество историй о «Сильнейшем воине человечества» раздражение и интерес Кенни достигают максимума. Он решает провести собственное небольшое расследование в отношении одного разведчика, которого титаны никак не могут убить.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Levi, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 25





	Человек действия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man of Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451195) by [Helenatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenatrix/pseuds/Helenatrix). 



> люблю Кенни. Ну и этих двоих тоже, да)

« _Сильнейший воин человечества_ ».  
Газета, которую Кенни держал в руках, напечатала этот заголовок гордо, заставляя его закатить глаза. Это отродье теперь везде. Когда Кенни впервые услышал историю об уличном оборванце, сбежавшим из Подземного Города и присоединившимся к Разведкорпусу для того, чтобы стать спасителем оставшегося человечества, он обернулся, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не придушить того рассказчика. Подслушанные разговоры изображали «героя человечества» высоким и бесстрашным, от чего Кенни громко хохотал, поскольку он знал, что эти истории были ложью, чересчур идеализированной карикатурой на того человека, которым этот «воин» был на самом деле. Леви. «Капитан Леви», исправил он себя, с неудовольствием. Это не вызывало бы столь сильного раздражения, если бы он не знал Капитана на самом деле, и если бы он не сделал этого оборванца сам.  
«Хмм» Кенни язвительно усмехнулся. Он уронил газету и втоптал ее в грязную лужу под ногами. «Капитан». Он закатил глаза так сильно, что был уверен, они могли бы скатиться прямо в череп и остаться там навечно. Кенни винил себя за то, как сильно был разгневан — он не мог позволить этому мелкому гаденышу вывести его из себя. Когда-то давно он оставил Леви в Подземном городе, и больше никогда не возвращался назад. Кенни знал, что коротышка сможет о себе позаботиться. Но то, что он сумел одурачить весь мир, который считает его героем — бесило Кенни. Он видел те беспорядки и болезни, которыми была окружена каморка, где Леви родился и рос. Кенни наблюдал за тем, как маленький мальчик вырастает в небольшого подростка, и даже был так любезен, обеспечивая ему выживание, обучая, тренируя, и иногда задавая хорошую трепку либо две. Но если ты подземная крыса однажды — ты подземная крыса всегда. Кенни знал это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Вы никогда не увидите, как Кенни Потрошитель будет притворяться кем-то вроде спасителя. Это не та жизнь, к которой он когда-либо стремился. Несмотря на всё это, Кенни стало любопытно. Что вообще могло привлечь Леви в пафосной жизни Разведкорпуса? Для чего он рискует своей жизнью, защищая людей, которые с легкостью отвернутся от него? Кенни знал, что Леви был эгоистичным и подлым, с одним желанием — выжить. Так что же могло измениться? Какой может быть причина, способная оставить стремление жить в обмен на жалкие идеалы мира без титанов? Кенни думал, что научил пацана большему.  
«Вы слышали, что Капитан Леви сам убил 10 титанов во время последней вылазки?» Громкий голос женщины проник в его тихие размышления, и заставил его тело воспылать в раздражении. На несколько ужасных секунд, Кенни действительно подумал, что она говорила это _ему_. Он сузил глаза, но обернувшись, услышал, как ее друзья смеются ей в ответ. «Он преобразил Разведывательный Корпус, не так ли? Не удивительно, что Коммандер Смит держит его при себе» Кенни навострил уши. _Коммандер Эрвин_ _Смит_. Он слышал о нем. Люди при дворе были одновременно и возмущены, и очарованы им. Сам по себе он являлся загадочной фигурой. В этом, пожалуй, был некий смысл, поскольку Леви всегда искал того, за кого можно зацепиться, того, кто был сильнее его самого. Когда-то он также цеплялся за Кенни. Разумеется, с учетом обстоятельств, он будет цепляться за другого сильного человека, словно чертов моллюск.  
«Я слышал, Коммандер Смит нашел его в сточных канавах в Подземном городе. Спас ему жизнь. И Капитан Леви был ему так за это благодарен, что едва ли покинет теперь»  
«Тц» размышления Кенни подтвердились. Коротышка изо всех сил цеплялся за Смита. Скорее всего, Коммандер был бы рад избавиться от этого слизняка. Кенни отвернулся, чувствуя отвращение к их болтовне. Он услышал достаточно о «Капитане Леви» на сегодня. Кроме того, у него были более важные дела.  
Рынок в Стохесе, который Кенни просматривал, сегодня был очень оживленный. Кенни не был тем, кому нравилась суматоха и беспорядки среди простых людей. Несмотря на то, что он был послан на рынок с «заданием», он ощущал скуку и неловкость, находясь рядом с этими обычными людьми и их обычными жизнями. Проблемы нищих людей его не волновали и не стоили того дискомфорта, который он испытывал в данный момент. Кенни прошел между двух парней, которые спорили о цене кукурузы, он размышлял над тем, выполнял ли когда-нибудь «Капитан Леви» подобные нелепые приказы для тех высокомерных свиней, которым он служит? Кенни сомневался в этом.  
Единственная вещь, в которой Кенни был хорош — это убийство людей. Он отлично справлялся и наслаждался этим. Он хотел бы знать, в курсе ли те ублюдки, удерживающие Леви в своих руках, какое чудовище на самом деле они приручили? Учитывая славу, которую Леви заслужил убийством ужасных тварей, Кенни предположил, что скорее всего они должны были иметь хоть какое-то представление. Однако насколько хорошо они его знали? Так же, как его знает Кенни? Видели ли они в нем того, кто сражался, жульничал, лгал и даже убивал других людей для того, чтобы выжить? Кенни усмехнулся. Опять же, он сомневался в этом.  
Убийство оказалось точно таким же простым, как он и предполагал. Убить семью, которая знала слишком много, никогда не составляло для него большой проблемы. Кенни не хватало развлечений, он должен был дождаться темноты, чтобы незаметно проникнуть в дом — и ожидание было труднее всего. Кенни был человеком действия. Тем не менее, он не любил убивать детей. Его целью было убийство отца семейства — но он не собирался сдерживать себя, если кто-то еще узнает о его сегодняшнем присутствии. Они в любом случае были в списке Рода. На один рот меньше в этом жестоком мире, которому они были не нужны в любом случае. Кенни давным-давно научился обходить стороной сочувствие, уступая место прагматизму. Девочка как будто спала на полу в комнате родителей. Она видела слишком много. Он позаботился о том, чтобы ее смерть была быстрой и безболезненной. И все же, Кенни обычно предпочитал не такую небрежную работу, как сегодня.  
Он вытер платком кровь со своих рук, вылез в окно, через которое вошел, и вздохнул. Его мысли снова вернулись к Леви. «Черт возьми!» он сдавленно промычал. С тех пор, как он увидел имя Леви в той газете, коротышка прочно засел в его голове. Ирония ситуации не ускользнула от него. В то день, когда Кенни встретил Леви, проще всего было убить его, так же, как оставить его там и никогда не возвращаться. Но вместо этого, Кенни решил подарить этому миру еще один голодный рот, еще одно чудовище, которое теперь прячется в одеждах героя. Кенни никогда не любил убивать детей, но с тех пор подобной ошибки он не совершает. Бесшумно, Кенни выскользнул в ночь — задумавшись и стиснув зубы. Пришло время нанести визит его ошибке.  
Кенни знал, где располагался Разведкорпус, хотя никогда и не бывал там лично. Зачем? Это место, наверняка, смердит идеализмом и разрушенными мечтами. Он считал, что герои шли туда подыхать. Все, кроме Капитана Леви, человека, которого ни один титан убить был не в силах. _«Не титаны, так я»_ подумал Кенни и усмехнулся. Длинный черный плащ, в который он был одет, скрывал его тело, что позволяло ему затеряться в толпе. Ему следует быть осторожнее. Он знал, что коротышка все время находится в состоянии повышенной готовности, ожидающий нападения. Это рефлекс, который создает жизнь в Подземном Городе. И детство с Кенни Потрошителем.  
Подойдя к территории конюшни, Кенни заметил блеклый горящий свет в окне и услышал голоса. Два голоса, если быть точнее — разговаривали. Когда он приблизился к дверному проему, его сердце пропустило удар. Этот голос. Он совершенно точно знал его. Хотя он никогда не видел Леви взрослым, Кенни знал, что в данный момент слышит его голос. Его слова. Он остановился как вкопанный, боясь, что не сможет подойти чуть ближе. В этот момент, вся ненависть и презрение, которые он когда-либо испытывал к этому сопляку, растаяли и сменились жалким страхом. Страхом, что увидев Леви, он сломается. Вспышка ярости прошла сквозь него и вернула в реальность. Он — Кенни Потрошитель. Он контролировал ситуацию. Чистая злость затопила его разум, вытеснив чувство сентиментальности, которое невольно появилось. Он придвинулся ближе и заглянул в окно конюшни.  
Крылья Свободы ему подходили. Нарисованные на его спине, они словно всегда там и были. Форма шла его маленькому телу, несмотря на то, что в основном, была скрыта темно-зеленым плащом, висевшем на плечах. Леви стоял к Кенни спиной. В данный момент все его внимание занимала холеная бурая лошадь, чью гриву Леви медленно расчесывал. Кенни не заметил другого человека, пока тот не заговорил. Его голос был глубокий и навязчивый. Спустя несколько секунд, Кенни осознал, что слышит голос Коммандера Эрвина Смита, собственной персоной.  
«Леви, это нужно для Разведки. По крайней мере, твое присутствие заинтригует дворян на следующее финансирование нашей…»  
«Мое присутствие только усугубит положение Разведки, Эрвин. Эти ублюдки желают увидеть сильнейшего воина человечества, но этого человека не существует». Кенни ухмыльнулся, услышав в ответе Леви недовольство. Он наклонился ближе.  
«Я не согласен» Коммандер оперся спиной о стену конюшни всего лишь в нескольких футах от Леви. Его поза выглядела довольно расслабленной. Казалось, что злость в голосе Леви совсем не беспокоит его. Медленно и абсолютно сознательно Коммандер оттолкнулся от стены и придвинулся ближе. Кенни не мог сказать точно, но он почувствовал некоторое внутреннее сопротивление. Как будто смотришь на человека, который медленно приближается к бешеному псу, не уверенный в том, что пес не нападет в любой момент.  
«Тц» Леви закатил глаза, и Кенни узнал в этом жесте себя.  
«Леви» голос Коммандера был строгим, но мягким. «Чего ты боишься?» Леви выдержал его взгляд.  
«Боюсь? Что заставляет тебя думать, что я боюсь этих напыщенных, высокомерных свиней? Я не испытываю к ним страха»  
«Я не об этом спросил. И я никогда не был настолько глуп, чтобы решить, будто кто-либо сможет тебя испугать» Ухмылка, появившаяся на лице Коммандера Эрвина, взбесила Кенни. Он не мог сказать почему.  
«Я всего лишь хочу узнать, есть ли какая-то другая причина, по которой ты против того, чтобы пойти»  
Пойти. Пойти куда? Кенни стало любопытно.  
«Я думал, что для такого умного человека, как ты, это очевидно» саркастические нотки в голосе Леви заставили сердце Кенни взволнованно забиться. Он почти заржал вслух. Пацан стал маленькой версией его самого.  
«Я совершенно не горю желанием оказаться поблизости этих самовлюбленных говнюков. Всё, чего они хотят, это шоу — хотят праздник. Они хотят увидеть, как Разведкорпус будет скромно стоять перед ними, выпрашивая милостыню. Это позорище. Я не собираюсь становиться частью всего этого». Он замолчал и опустил взгляд с лица другого мужчины. Затем Леви негромко произнес «Кроме того, если я потеряю самообладание, мы можем лишиться всех шансов на финансирование»  
Коммандер засмеялся, вынуждая Леви резко поднять голову и снова посмотреть ему прямо в лицо.  
«Что?» недовольно спросил Капитан. Лицо Смита осветилось широкой улыбкой. Кенни захотелось врезать по его красивому симметричному лицу.  
«Значит, в этом дело? Ты волнуешься, что поставишь в неловкое положение Разведку?» Кенни заметил, что глаза Леви сузились, когда он смотрел на лицо Смита. Коммандер Эрвин нежно положил руку на плечо Леви.  
«Этого не произойдет» сказал он. «Я не знаю ни одного человека, которому бы доверял больше»  
«Тогда ты глупец» Взгляд Леви был холоден. Но Кенни заметил, что тот не дернулся в сторону от прикосновения.  
«Может и так» Кенни был удивлен проскользнувшей мягкости в тоне Смита. «Но я доверяю тебе, Леви»  
«Не будь идиотом» Леви выскользнул из его хватки. Коммандер Эрвин опустил руку, наклонившись к Леви. «Что заставляет тебя думать, что я достоин этого доверия? Это неуместно» Неужели Кенни услышал намек на тоску в его голосе? Намек на желание, чтобы ему доверяли? Это не было похоже на Леви. Это чертовски удивило Кенни.  
«То количество жизней, которые ты спас доказывает обратное» Смит уставился на него долгим взглядом, хотя Леви не поднимал глаза. «То количество раз, когда ты спас мою собственную жизнь доказывает обратное. И тот факт, что ты остаешься, когда ты с легкостью можешь уйти, доказывает обратное». Он остановился, наблюдая за равнодушным выражением лица Леви.  
«И кто теперь _идиот_?» Леви в отчаянии прорычал, но улыбка Эрвина никуда не исчезла.  
«Всего один банкет, Леви. Митра — не худшее место, где можно провести один единственный вечер» Банкет. В Митре. Кенни мысленно сделал пометку найти и для себя приглашение.  
«Один банкет» повторил Леви. «Один банкет превратится в два. Два превратятся в четыре, и до того, как ты успеешь это осознать, я стану твоим избалованным домашним питомцем, следующим за тобой от одного тщеславного сборища к другому».  
«Звучит не так уж плохо, да?» Коммандер дразнил Леви. Кенни знал это, и Леви знал это. Небольшая ухмылка появилась в уголках губ Леви.  
«У меня есть выбор?» тихо спросил он.  
«Всегда» Кенни закатил глаза.  
«Один банкет» согласился Леви. «Но знай, я этому не рад».  
Эрвин наклонился к Леви, губы оказались совсем рядом с его правым ухом, и если бы Кенни стоял чуть подальше, возможно он бы полностью упустил слова Смита.  
«Я знаю». Коммандер снова нежно сжал плечо Леви, смотря на него понимающим взглядом, после чего развернулся и пошел к выходу из конюшни. Он ненадолго остановился, взглянув на него.  
«Доброй ночи, Капитан» Взгляд Кенни метался от Коммандера Смита к Леви, и он был озадачен тем, что видит. Леви застыл словно парализованный, мягкость исчезла с его лица. Он слабо кивнул командиру, опустив глаза.  
«Коммандер» После этого, Эрвин Смит ушел. Кенни почувствовал напряжение в тишине, наблюдая, как Леви мотает головой, очевидно взволнованный этим разговором. Кенни понимал это. Леви был результатом его воспитания. Нежность и привязанность не могли появиться в Леви естественно. Эти чувства не вязались с его сущностью. В этот момент, у Кенни возник соблазн раскрыть себя перед ним, чтобы возможно, вправить коротышке мозги, как в старые добрые времена. Но по какой-то причине, он не смог заставить себя это сделать. Что он от этого получит? Что он хочет от их разговора? Он хочет убить Леви? Испугать? Поговорить с ним? Напомнить ему, кем он на самом деле является? Это было бессмысленно. Кенни был не готов к тому, что он увидел сегодня, и это его потрясло. Он отвернулся от конюшни и вернулся обратно в ночь, туда, откуда пришел. Ему нужно было подготовиться к банкету.

***  
Кенни потребовалось намного больше времени, чем он предполагал, чтобы собрать все необходимые детали к вышеупомянутому банкету. Умея безжалостно убеждать и уговаривать, ему все-таки удалось выбить себе приглашение. Быть Капитаном Центрального Отдела Военной Полиции имело свои определенные преимущества, хотя Кенни никогда раньше не признавал этот факт.  
Он не желал, чтобы его присутствие на банкете было обнаружено. Лучше всего увидеть Леви со стороны, неосведомленного о присутствии Кенни. Капитан, скорее всего, думал, что Кенни мертв, и он хотел, чтобы все так и оставалось. Тем не менее, его любопытство одержало над ним верх. То, как сильно он был заинтригован тем человеком, в которого Леви вырос, раздражало Кенни.  
Он покрутился перед зеркалом в его скромной спальне. В комнате в доме Рейссов — спрятанном от всего мира. Ему здесь нравилось. Род Рейсс предоставил ему эту комнату в обмен на бесконечную преданность и службу. Впервые в жизни Кенни вел расточительный, можно сказать богатый образ жизни, с непрекращающимися поставками продовольствия, здесь все было в его распоряжении. Взамен от него требовалось обеспечивать защиту и периодически совершать убийства. Приказы ему отдавал слабый человек, который не подходит для власти, однако это не отменяло тот факт, что она была дарована ему с рождения. Жить здесь было довольно выгодно.  
Рассматривая себя в зеркале, Кенни размышлял, насколько он изменился с тех пор, как виделся с Леви в последний раз. Легкие морщины изрезали его лицо, но Кенни не сомневался, Леви мгновенно его узнает, следовательно, необходимо продолжать игру дальше. Он был вынужден снять свою широкополую шляпу, зная, что лучше всего не надевать ее в этот вечер. Кенни украл униформу из штаба Военной Полиции, это был удлиненный зеленый плащ с капюшоном, который помогал прятать лицо, а также пара очков, линзы которых он выбил. Кенни посмеивался, представляя молодого солдата Военного Полиции, который спотыкаясь, надеется вслепую отыскать свои вещи. Еще одна мера предосторожности, которая была им предпринята — это нелепые усы. Кенни закрепил их под носом клеем, который начинал раздражать его кожу. Он понял, что клей принадлежал какому-то парню, которого он даже не знал. Статный и, возможно, хорошо образованный солдат, который посещал банкеты только лишь потому, что это был его долг. Кенни громко усмехнулся. Теперь можно было повеселиться.  
Банкет проходил в поместье Короля, в центре Митры. Вычурный особняк, который был больше похож на чертов дворец, чем на дом. Кенни, конечно, уже бывал здесь раньше, множество раз. Главным образом потому, что он сопровождал Его Величество на официальные мероприятия. Поскольку имя Кенни было широко известно, дворяне были уверены, что он, без сомнения, будет присутствовать.  
Никто не остановил его у дверей, никто даже не бросил в его сторону сомнительный взгляд. Просто смешно, насколько слабой была охрана для тех, кто был одет в форму Военной Полиции. Кенни размышлял, как будет легко пробраться в толпу толстяков и безоружных гражданских, а потом убить их один за другим. _Слишком легко,_ подумал он. _Не достаточно для развлечения._  
Кенни с удовлетворением отметил, что Коммандер и его слуга были здесь. Коммандер Эрвин выглядел спокойно, готовый общаться с благородными людьми, налаживать контакты и делать комплименты, достаточные, но не слишком, чтобы не показаться безрассудным. Леви, напротив, выглядел так, словно у него были пришиты иглы в подошвы его ботинок.  
Единственный раз Леви расслабился, когда Коммандер наклонился и прошептал ему что-то на ухо. Леви посмотрел на лицо Эрвина и ухмыльнулся. Это мгновение было прервано гулом, исходящим от придворных дам, которые стояли в ожидании, когда их представят знаменитому Коммандеру Эрвину Смиту и Капитану Леви. Кенни подошел чуть ближе. Он делал вид, что внимательно рассматривает закуски, и время от времени кивал солдатам Военной Полиции, пытаясь не слишком выделяться. Он даже взял с подноса какое-то холодное пойло (скорее всего шампанское) и медленно пил, двигаясь по залу. Достаточно скоро, Кенни оказался к ним так близко, что услышал приторно-сладкую речь, исходящую от Коммандера Эрвина Смита.  
«Мадам, вы выглядите прекрасно сегодня, как и всегда» Толстая придворная дама покраснела, одурманенная лестными словами обаятельного Эрвина. «Могу я представить Баронессе Капитана Леви, Сильнейшего воина человечества?»  
Леви метнул на Эрвина возмущенный взгляд, но в этот вечер его долгом было налаживать контакты и целовать протянутые руки благородных дам таких, как эта Баронесса.  
«Не _тот_ Капитан Леви, так ведь?» Ее лицо выглядело шокированным, когда она в упор посмотрела на мужчину перед ней. «То есть, я ожидала увидеть какое-то ужасное чудовище — а вы выглядите довольно _мелковато_ , не так ли?»  
Кенни почти захохотал вслух, но вовремя сумел придушить в себе непрошеный смех. Он заметил, как Леви сжал зубы, хотя его лицо все время оставалось спокойным.  
«Капитан Леви» — начал Эрвин Смит, но Леви перебил его.  
«Полагаю, это все из-за тех лет, проведенных в Подземном Городе, лишенных солнечного света. Слава Стенам, Эрвин спас меня до того, как я окончательно сморщился и сдох»  
Он заставил себя улыбнуться, понял Кенни. Леви неплохо справлялся. Баронесса, Коммандер и Капитан синхронно рассмеялись, и Кенни, признаться, был под впечатлением. Спустя еще пару минут, дворянка втянулась в другую беседу, оставив Коммандера и Капитана одних, и Кенни сразу навострил уши. Смит заговорил первым.  
«Это было…неожиданно»  
«Я учился у лучших»  
« _Окончательно сморщился и сдох_? Я впечатлен»  
«Я думаю, что для таких, как она, это звучит вполне правдоподобно» Леви подарил Эрвину настоящую улыбку, что заставило Кенни почувствовать себя неловко.  
«Коммандер Эрвин, могу я побеспокоить вас на минутку?» Голос незнакомого человека прервал беседу между Коммандером и Капитаном, и они оба развернулись. Высокий, стройный усатый мужчина в черной форме протянул руку Смиту. Эрвин пожал ее и улыбнулся. «Я и остальные милорды хотели бы с вами побеседовать — не откажете нам?»  
Он повел Коммандера к группе хорошо одетых придворных. Эрвин оглянулся через плечо на Леви, который согласно кивнул. Кенни усмехнулся. _Чертов щенок_ , подумал он. _Что ты будешь делать без своего хозяина?_   
Когда Эрвин отошел от них подальше, Кенни посчитал, что это его шанс. Он не до конца был уверен в своих намерениях, все, что ему хотелось это проверить Леви, нащупать, как далеко простираются его границы. Наблюдать за легкомысленной улыбкой Леви выводило Кенни из себя. Он хотел сломать эту лживую маску, разрушить «Капитана Леви» и вытащить хорошо спрятанного преступника. К черту Эрвина Смита и к черту Разведкорпус. Этот коротышка мог принадлежать только ему.  
«Упс!» — Кенни опрокинул свой бокал на спину Леви, промочив плащ.  
«Эй!» — Леви повернулся молниеносно, как Кенни и рассчитывал, его глаза сузились и зло посмотрели в ответ. Кенни заметил, что Леви потянулся рукой к ботинку прежде, чем осознал это. Он усмехнулся, вспоминая, что этому фокусу много лет назад сам научил пацана — постоянно прятать нож в ботинке для защиты. Кенни издеваясь, поднял руки.  
«Полегче, парень. Ты такой мелкий, что я тебя не заметил!» Кенни был уверен, что смог замаскировать свой голос, повторяя надменное произношение дворян и пряча свою обычную грубую речь. Хотя он понимал, что его насмешливый тон никуда не делся. Он заметил, что за их стычкой наблюдает больше, чем одна пара глаз. Леви тоже это понял.  
Коммандер развернулся и обратил свой взор на них, все разговоры в зале стихли. Каждый смотрел на _Сильнейшего воина._  
Ручной волк в овечьей шкуре — Кенни знал, что все вокруг ждали, когда он обнажит клыки. Он увидел, как взгляд Леви метнулся к лицу Эрвина и вновь вернулся к нему. После короткого мгновения Леви вздохнул и поправил свой плащ.  
«Всё в порядке» проговорил он, стиснув зубы и отвернулся. Но Кенни еще не закончил.  
«В порядке, вот как? В порядке, потому что Красавчик Коммандер сказал тебе это?»  
Леви остановился. Кенни увидел, как его руки сжались в кулаки. Он продолжил говорить, достаточно громко, чтобы каждый в зале мог его услышать.  
«Это и есть настоящая причина, по которой ты вступил в Разведкорпус, не так ли? Зацепили прекрасные голубые глаза?» Он презрительно рассмеялся. «Ты будешь прыгать, если он скажет, так? Убьешь, если он скажет убить? Отсосешь ему, если он скажет сделать это? Черт возьми, ему, наверное, и просить не приходится…»  
Леви повалил его на пол до того, как Кенни успел удивиться. Первый удар пришелся ему прямо в лицо, с отвратительным хрустом ломая нос. Кенни попытался встать на ноги, но снова упал на спину. Он инстинктивно потрогал свое лицо, убеждаясь, что усы остались на месте, и почувствовал, как кровь капает с его подбородка, пачкая униформу, которую он «одолжил». Затем Леви уселся на него, одна рука Капитана плотно ухватила воротник его униформы, другая находилась ниже и готовилась к удару.  
«Леви!» голос Коммандера прокатился по всему залу. Тишина. Никто не двинулся с места и не посмел даже вздохнуть. На лице Леви появилось молчаливое понимание того, что произошло, и Кенни усмехнулся в усы.  
Леви отпустил воротник Кенни, и его голова тяжело стукнулась об пол. Капитан уже встал на ноги, пока Кенни пытался опереться на свои локти. Взгляд Леви в этот момент был устремлен только на Эрвина. Кенни скорчил лицо, наблюдая, как двое мужчин пялятся друг на друга через весь зал.  
Какой-то истеричный голос из толпы разрушил повисшее молчание. «Эрвин, прошу, убери этого сумасшедшего, пока он никого не ранил!»  
Эрвин, приближаясь, протянул Кенни руку «Мои извинения» сказал он искренне, пока Кенни вставал на ноги. Затем он кивнул человеку, который к нему обратился. Мрачным взглядом посмотрев на Леви, Смит проговорил «Прошу нас извинить» жестом показывая на дверь, он пошел к выходу. И Леви, этот чертов щенок, последовал за ним, размеренно подстраивая свой шаг.  
То, что Леви никогда не выглядел пристыженным и испугавшимся последствий, одновременно и нравилось, и раздражало Кенни. Конечно, он был щенком, но кажется, что-то между ног у него имелось.  
Кенни затерялся в шуме толпы, проталкиваясь между людьми, он надел капюшон на лицо. Следуя за Капитаном и Коммандером, Кенни вышел в темноту наружной террасы.  
Чтобы не быть услышанным, Коммандер Эрвин обогнул фасад поместья и терпеливо ждал, когда Леви последует за ним. Кенни спрятавшись, ожидал услышать от Смита выговор или какое-либо наказание для чудовища, которое как _тот считал_ , он приручил. Однако Леви заговорил первым.  
«Эрвин, я предупреждал тебя — это был лишь вопрос времени. Ты не можешь спрятать того, кто я есть за этими проклятыми крыльями. Было ошибкой приводить меня сюда»  
«Думаю, ты ошибаешься» Изумленная тишина. У Кенни отвисла челюсть. Глаза Леви расширились, и он уставился на Эрвина.  
«Что?» он слегка заикнулся, но Кенни был слишком шокирован, чтобы засмеяться.  
«Разведкорпусу очень повезло, что ты такой, какой ты есть» Леви моргнул, его выражение лица было нечитаемым. «Военная Полиция и дворяне много лет смотрят на нас свысока. Разведкорпус — это сила, с которой нужно считаться. Ты олицетворение перемен, преобразивших Разведку. _Здесь_ , я следую за тобой, Леви»  
В темноте, Кенни наблюдал, как Леви посмотрел на лицо Эрвина, чего-то ожидая, но ничего не произошло. После этого, Коммандер наклонился и взял руку Леви в свою. Его большой палец провел по сбитым костяшкам Леви. Кровь. Нос Кенни в ответ потянуло от боли. Эрвин достал из кармана платок. Нежно и сосредоточенно он очищал кровь с рук Капитана. Леви смотрел на него, не отрываясь, слегка нахмурив брови. Наконец, Эрвин нарушил тишину.  
«Несмотря на то, что Полиция время от времени заслуживает хорошую трепку…в следующий раз, постарайся избегать драки с кем-нибудь из них» явно забавляясь, рассмеялся Эрвин.  
Кенни перекосило. Леви все еще не двигался, смотря на него.  
«Эрвин, что ты делаешь?»  
Коммандер поднял глаза, изучая его лицо. «Я думал, это очевидно» Он указал на платок, кровь и их переплетенные пальцы.  
«Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду» огрызнулся Леви и вырвал свою руку.«Я только что сломал нос Полицейскому»  
«Ну, я думаю, он заслужил это, верно? Каждый в зале слышал то, как он тебя провоцировал. Возможно, это научит остальных не злить _«Сильнейшего воина человечества»  
_«Не называй меня так» Раздражение на лице Леви можно было увидеть даже с того места, где прятался Кенни.  
«Хорошо» согласился Смит. «Может, вернемся обратно, Капитан?»  
Леви шокировано произнес. «Ты серьезно?»  
«Абсолютно» лоб Эрвина разгладился. «Мы приехали сюда не для того, чтобы стоять снаружи, верно?»  
Леви усмехнулся. «Ты абсолютный псих, так ведь, _Коммандер_?»  
«Некоторые так и говорят. Хотя лично я больше предпочитаю _импульсивный стратег_ »  
Кенни наблюдал, как Эрвин протянул Леви руку. Леви чуть отступил, он стоял как вкопанный, наблюдая за Эрвином.  
«Леви?» Коммандер взглянул на него с любопытством.  
«Тот полицейский…» голос Леви сорвался. Кенни знал, что он скажет еще до того, как слова были произнесены. «Он напомнил мне кое-кого. Хотя это невозможно — тот человек наверняка уже давно мертв…»  
«Кто?» Леви качнул головой.  
«Неважно. Давай уже покончим со всем этим»  
Невысокий мужчина неуверенно взял протянутую руку Эрвина, завершая их беседу. В этот момент, Кенни удивился тому, каким нерешительным выглядел Леви, каким недоверчивым был его взгляд. Этот же человек, ожидая наказания и выговора, был таким непокорным и уверенным в себе, сейчас же он смотрел на Коммандера почти подозрительно, чувствуя неожиданную веру в него самого. Когда они оба прошли мимо Кенни, тот как можно глубже спрятался в ближайших кустах, корчась в смутном гневе. Он увидел, что Леви опустил руку Эрвина, когда они приблизились к входу и пересекли порог. Леви задержал дыхание, прежде чем войти в зал.  
Кенни нерешительно последовал за ними, еле переставляя ноги. То, что он увидел только что, потрясло его до глубины души. Вглядываясь в зал, он удивился, наблюдая, как Эрвин смеется, разговаривая с несколькими придворными, временами похлопывая Леви по плечу. Даже тот, казалось, имел на своем лице легкую почти незаметную улыбку. Беседа оживилась оправданиями Эрвина Смита, который пытался извинить поведение Капитана. Кенни понял, что у проклятого Коммандера и в этот раз все получилось. Придворные казались позабавленными и даже очарованными вспыльчивостью Капитана. Их острые взгляды теперь смотрели на него с уважением, страхом и восхищением.  
Внезапно, Кенни стало _скучно_. Кровь, капающая с его сломанного носа, спускалась прямо к приклеенным усам. Один конец усов свисал и больше не прикреплялся на место. Кенни вытер нос рукавом, еще больше пачкая украденную униформу собственной кровью. Он вздохнул. Кенни не планировал, что придётся возвращать униформу в таком виде.  
Он повернулся и бросил последний взгляд на Леви. В этот самый момент он почувствовал, что Леви смотрит на него. Его сердце пропустило удар. Затем Капитан развернулся, вернувшись к Коммандеру Эрвину и их оживленной беседе, которой тот был так поглощен.  
Кенни передернул плечами и вышел в ночь — все еще ошеломленный и слегка злой. Но, внезапно, искренний смех вырвался из его рта. По крайней мере, сегодняшний вечер доказывает то, что он был прав насчет Леви — в нем все еще было больше от Кенни, чем он мог себе представить. Возможно, это было именно то, что нужно для этой богом забытой страны. Не герой — человек действия. Человек, похожий на него самого.


End file.
